Intruso
by Usagi H
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki estaba decidido: él averiguaría que le había visto Tenten a Neji Hyuga. Epílogo.
1. Obvio

* * *

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_Prólogo

* * *

Naruto sabía que esos dos se traían algo. No era tan obvio como con Shikamaru y Temari, pero él usó toda su capacidad ninja para estar seguro de ello.

_Neji Hyuga tenía novia._

Aquel frío, insensible, apático y antisocial chico tenía novia, y él no… pero ese no era el tema. La cuestión era que Neji tenía novia. ¡Neji! El mundo se vendría abajo en unos pocos días.

Ese día en la mañana decidió que sería mejor preguntarle directamente, claro, después de comentar su sospecha con Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ayame y una chica que se le pasó por el camino. Todas le dijeron que estaba ilusionando. ¡Pero él decía la verdad! Le sorprendía la capacidad de algunas chicas de ignorar lo obvio. Aunque no las culpó, la verdad era que no era nada obvio.

Neji siempre pasaba tiempo con ella. Era muy difícil verlos separados. Así que verlos caminar juntos por la calle de la aldea no debía ser algo inusual.

Cuando ella lo hacía reír nadie le tomaba importancia. Al fin y al cabo la kunoichi era bastante amigable, abierta y divertida. Pero para él fue una señal más clara de que eran pareja. Neji jamás reía si no estaba con ella.

Además, ¿qué nadie además se había dado cuenta que el Hyuga sólo decía más de dos palabras cuando era ella quien lo escuchaba? Pequeñeces que cualquiera pasaría por alto. Menos él. Él era un ninja supremo que se convertiría en Hokage.

Lo encontró. Estaba parado frente a la mansión Hyuga, tocando la puerta para entrar. Pero él lo interceptó antes de que alguien le abriera.

—¡Neji! —gritó. El Hyuga lo vio por un momento, luego volvió a tocar la puerta, intentando pensar que nadie le hablaba. Pero a los segundos Naruto estaba detrás de él.

El rubio estaba seguro que Neji lo negaría. O le diría cientos de cosas para confundirlo. Podría ser que utilizara palabras extrañas para que él no lo entendiera. Pero lo tenía todo calculado: lo molestaría hasta que le dijera la verdad. Aunque tardara años, él lo haría.

—Neji —dijo, fingiendo indiferencia— ¿Tenten es tu novia?

Esperaba una negación, o un golpe. Esperaba todo menos esa respuesta.

—Sí

* * *

**N/A**Un pequeño fic, de no más de cinco o seis capítulos seguramente, sacado, como siempre, de mi loca mente.

¿Reviews?


	2. Razones

* * *

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_

¿Sí? ¿Neji había dicho que 'sí? ¡Sí! ¡Él había tenido razón! Sus investigaciones habían dado fruto. Era todo un genio. Y aunque su inteligencia había sobrepasado suficientes niveles por el día de hoy, aun había una pregunta que rondaba su mente.

¿Por qué Neji tenía novia y él no?

Era una tontería. Algo absurdo. Él, un ser tierno, inteligente, fuerte, próximo Hokage, el que trajo al teme de Sasuke a la aldea… ¿Por qué él no podía tener novia? Si el Hyuga era todo menos un galán. Arrogante, insensible y el cubito de hielo número dos de la aldea de Konoha. Educado, pudiera ser, pero su educación estaba cargada de la más pura hipocresía la gran mayoría de las veces.

Sólo había dos opciones viables. Uno: él no era tan lindo como para conquistar a Sakura-chan. O dos: Tenten estaba loca.

La opción dos era la más coherente.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a pensar. Tenten era una persona amable —cuando no estaba furiosa y golpeaba gente— talvez le tuvo lástima a Neji… Sí, debía ser eso. No había otra solución que no pusiera a la inteligencia de su amiga en duda.

Pero ¿Acaso no era Tenten quien confiaba ciegamente en Neji, a tal punto de lanzar kunais a rocas si el Hyuga se lo decía? Bien, él también lo hizo, pero fue porque era un buen amigo… ¿No era ella la única capaz de soportar a Neji por más de una hora sin volverse loca? Él la admiraba por el simple hecho de estar cuatro años entrenando con el genio. Esperen… ella había sido la única persona que, en vez de preocuparse por el lindo y fuerte Naruto, se había preocupado por Neji durante los exámenes chunnin. Claro, ella debía haber aceptado que él era un ser superior, pero aun antes de saberlo…

La cosa estaba extraña.

Y él debía averiguar por qué Neji tenía novia y él no. Talvez podría pedirle algunos consejos para conquistar a Sakura-chan. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel. Pero si supiera como el Hyuga pudo conquistar a una chica, él podría 'tomar' unos pocos _tips_.

—Neji… ¿En serio es tu novia? —preguntó de repente y, al no obtener respuesta, se dio la media vuelta para encararlo. Talvez ya se había arrepentido de su respuesta—¿Eh? ¿Neji! ¿Neji!

O talvez, el Hyuga había entrado a la mansión sin que él se diera cuenta. Ahora la cosa era entrar a la mansión. ¿A qué otro miembro del clan conocía?

—Etto… N-Naruto-kun —escuchó que alguien tartamudeaba a sus espaldas.

—Ahora no, Hinata. Estoy pensando.

Mientras pensaba, no le prestó atención a los intentos fallidos de Hinata de comunicarle que ella debía entrar a la mansión, y él estaba parado frente a la entrada. O a la plática que ésta llevaba con Tenten —quien también quería entrar a los terrenos—. Ella le sugería patearlo.

* * *

.

**N/A** ¡15 reviews! Me han hecho tan feliz, fue lo que me motivo a terminar rápido esta cosa-intento-de-capi xD Al final he decidido que todos los capítulos serán drabbles, por lo que supongo que el fic se alargará uno o dos capítulos más, teniendo un total de —apróximadamente— ocho, contando un pequeño (sí, aun más pequeño que esto xp) epílogo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Plan

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_

_Ella era una chica normal._

Tenten nunca había resaltado en nada importante. Si no mal recordaba, en lo único que ella sobresalía era en su gran manejo sobre las armas. Aun así, ella no era más que las otras kunoichis. Hasta donde él sabía su pasado había sido bueno; ella vivía con su padre, no tenía nada de especial.

_Él era un prodigio._

Desde siempre fue considerado un genio. Resaltando de entre todos los miembros de la familia Hyuga, y aprendiendo la mayoría de las técnicas por sí mismo. Su capacidad para pensar y resolver problemas era asombrosa, Naruto lo sabía. Aun con su pasado trágico Neji logró ser uno de los miembros del clan más reconocidos.

_Nada tenía sentido._

¿Cómo esos dos podían ser pareja? No se parecían en nada. Tampoco tenían nada en común. Él, el próximo Hokage de la aldea, no entendía ¡Él! ¿Sobre qué podían hablar esos dos? Era totalmente ilógico que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos si no tenían nada de que hablar… Y aun así, llevaban más de cuatro años entrenando juntos, solos, sin que nadie los observara.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. La imagen mental de su mente no había sino nada agradable. Tantos años junto a Jiraiya sí que le habían afectado…

Su mente estaba trabajando más rápido de lo normal, y formaba soluciones a todos sus problemas amorosos: interrogar a Neji daba como resultado saber la manera de conquistar a cualquier chica. Incluyendo a Sakura-chan. Por ende, interrogar a Neji lograría que él se hiciera novio de la chica de pelo rosa.

Era el plan perfecto. No había ningún tipo de fallo. Si Neji tenía novia, él la tendría con mayor razón. Porque Naruto Uzumaki era una tierna, linda y fuerte criatura. Y el Hyuga era… el Hyuga. ¡Era mucho más sencillo enamorarse de él que del cubito de hielo de Neji! No podía comprender la manera en la que Tenten lo aceptó… una incógnita, posiblemente sin respuesta.

Aunque aun cabía la posibilidad de que Neji le hubiera mentido, sólo para hacerlo callar. El teme había hecho cosas peores: Sasuke había besado a Sakura sólo para que él se callara, ¿pero cómo quería que él no pensará que el Uchiha era gay?

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Se estaba desviando del tema. Ya recordaría golpear a su mejor amigo-enemigo en otra ocasión. Puso su mano en su barbilla, y tomó una postura pensativa. Nadie podía pensar bien si no lucía como un pensador.

—Etto… Na-Naruto-kun —escuchó, nuevamente, la voz de Hinata a un lado suyo. Él se tiró al suelo, recargando uno de sus hombros en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

¿Cómo podría entrar? Pensó que sería imposible que los guardias lo dejaran entrar así como así… Maldito Neji. Debió haber planeado eso.

—¡Naruto! —escuchó un grito y se levantó de inmediato—. Hinata lleva horas intentando decirte que la dejes pasar. —Le dijo la kunoichi de cabello castaño que se encontraba detrás de la Hyuga.

Él volteó a ver a Hinata, quien miraba hacía el piso tocando sus dedos, algo roja. Colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza y se disculpó tontamente. Luego miró a Tenten. Ella podría decirle la verdad… pero seguiría necesitando a Neji. El Hyuga era el anormal en la relación.

Sonrió de sobremanera, mientras miraba a la castaña.

—Oh, Tenten, ¿qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó con un extraño tono.

—Vine a ver a Neji —le respondió ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta, y jalaba con ella a una petrificada Hinata.

—¿A Neji? ¿Y para qué querrías verlo? —siguió interrogándola, sacando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de su chaqueta.

Ella lo miró, desconfiada. No era normal que el rubio hiciera preguntas tan inteligentes, y menos aun que anotara las respuestas. Tampoco esa sonrisa era muy normal que digamos. La maestra en armas tocó la puerta repetidas veces, sin dejar de verlo.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí, Naruto? —le preguntó sonriendo.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios.

Él no sabía que responder. Si decía algo incorrecto, jamás podría ver a Neji, hasta mañana, y eso era bastante tiempo para una persona que se convertiría en Hokage de la aldea. ¿Y si le decía que también venía a ver a Neji? No. No, no y más no. Lo tacharían de gay.

Miró a Hinata, luego sonrió.

—Vine a ver a Hinata —respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

_**N/A **¡Listo! Un capítulo más. Me esforcé bastante, si se dan cuenta, tiene 200 palabras más de lo que regularmente escribo xP Ahora, iré a contestar reviews. Recuerden, sigan dejando, los amo, me casaría con ellos si no fuera porque aun conservo esperanzas con Itachi *-* ¡Saludos desde México!_


	4. Amor

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría_

* * *

Bien, la cosa no había resultado como él lo esperaba, pero al menos ahora estaba dentro de la mansión. Con una Hinata inconciente en sus brazos, y con la gran mayoría de los Hyuga mirándolo con ansias asesinas, pero estaba dentro.

El lugar no era para nada como él se lo esperaba: no era ningún castillo tenebroso. Sólo varias casas gigantes, y unos cuantos lugares para entrenar. Tenten caminaba delante de él, guiándolo. De un momento a otro ella se detuvo.

—Pues llevar a Hinata por allá —le dijo, mientras apuntaba a la casa más grande de todas—, debería haber alguien por ahí.

El asintió y empezó a caminar, pero justo a medio camino recordó el motivo del porqué estaba ahí: interrogar a Neji. Miró a Hinata, luego el camino por donde se había ido la castaña, luego nuevamente a Hinata. No podía llevársela así. Estaba en un dilema. Pero verdaderamente, la Hyuga no se veía tan mal… Además Neji sabría qué hacer, ¿no?

Sonrió, mientras comenzaba a correr por donde se había ido Tenten. Al poco tiempo se topo con un dojo, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar, pensó que sería mejor ver lo que hacían esos dos cuando estaban solos. Se echó a Hinata a su espalda, y se preocupó de que no pudiera caer. Se acercó a la ventana más cercana y se quedo observando.

Nada.

Sólo entrenaban. ¿Qué clase de pareja eran? Era muy cierto para él que Neji no era muy normal, pero ese era el colmo. ¿Qué clase de chica querría un novio que sólo entrenara? De hecho, ¿qué clase de chica querría estar con un chico que sólo se preocupara por ser más fuerte?

Eso lo puso a pensar. ¿Qué le podía ver Tenten a Neji? Si no mal recordaba, el genio no se había movido ni un centímetro cuando ella peleó contra Temari. No la apoyo ni un solo momento. Ni siquiera un _buena suerte._ Y aun así, todos podían darse cuenta de la gran admiración que la castaña sentía por el Hyuga.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. No entendía como alguien podía querer a una persona que apenas y hablaba. Volvió su vista a la ventana, y pudo ver como esos dos seguían en su entrenamiento.

Sintió como Hinata empezaba a despertar, y decidió bajarla para evitar otro desmayo (por alguna razón la Hyuga siempre se desmayaba cuando estaba arriba de él…). Poco a poco abrió los ojos, y él se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun —dijo y se quedó paralizada por unos instantes, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Oye, Hinata, ¿por qué se enamoran las personas? —preguntó de repente, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Ella no tardó en ponerse completamente roja, pero, intentando no desmayarse, pudo contestarle.

—P-pues yo p-pienso que pueden c-comprender a e-esa persona… y q-que la quieren c-como es, y t-también a sus e-errores, sin e-esperar n-nada más —contesto titubeando mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Sí, talvez tengas razón —dijo sin dirigirle la mirada—, ¿y por qué alguien se enamoraría de…Neji? —le preguntó esta vez, intentando hacerla pasar por una pregunta random.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento, meditando la pregunta.

—T-talvez porque l-lograron entenderlo —respondió, y luego miró al cielo sin rumbo fijo.

—Hinata, eres muy inteligente —la halagó entre risas.—_Ahora, la cuestión es como logró entenderlo con tres palabras al día. _

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Él se preguntó varias veces porqué, pero no se atrevió a romperlo. Hinata era una de las pocas personas con las que podía quedarse callado, sin la absurda necesidad de hacer ruido. Le vino a la mente el rato que había pasado con Sakura en la mañana, y se preguntó si la conocía lo suficiente, si podría entenderla del todo algún día. Después recordó que también había hablado con Hinata, y ella le había dicho que no sabía nada sobre su primo y Tenten…

—¡Hinata! —gritó de pronto, poniendose frente a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros…

Cualquiera diría que la Hyuga había soportado por bastante tiempo el desmayo.

Inmediatamente Neji y Tenten salieron del dojo, y se le quedaron viendo. La escena no era muy buena: él casi arriba de Hinata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el Hyuga, Naruto se apresuró a levantarse.

—¡Tengo una cuestión! —gritó mientras levantaba su mano, y agregó mentalmente: _¿Cómo puedes tener novia y yo no?_

Notó como Neji apretaba los puños, y Tenten daba un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Cómo conquistaste a una chica? —terminó de decir, y no pudo evitar sonar curioso.

Neji apretó aun más los puños, y Tenten miró al genio. Para ella, Naruto era igual a inconveniente.

* * *

**N/A** Un capítulo menos de esta loca historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contestaría, pero en estos momentos apenas tengo tiempo de subir un nuevo cap ^^U Pero en verdad que me encanta recibir sus comentarios.

Un beso. Usa.

_PD: ¡Casi 800 palabras!_


	5. Mentira blanca

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría

* * *

_

Su subconsciente le decía que huyera. Que estaba en peligro mortal: un portador del Byakugan furioso contigo no era sano. Pero su conciente lo animaba a continuar, diciéndole que estaba cerca de conquistar a Sakura-chan. Y claro, su conciente era más inteligente que el subconsciente que le decía que era futuro Hokage muerto.

—Tú arreglas esto —le dijo Tenten al Hyuga, mientras se acercaba a Hinata para despertarla.

Él no movió un solo músculo. Neji se reprochó mentalmente por pensar que si le decía la verdad a Naruto dejaría de hacer preguntas e insinuaciones tontas. Al fin y al cabo su relación con Tenten no era un secreto, era sólo que no lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos.

—¿Y? —preguntó el rubio, entusiasmado.

—…¿Y qué? —le dijo el Hyuga, escéptico.

—¡Cómo lograste tener novia! Si me lo dices, prometo no decirle a nadie nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Neji empezó a caminar, utilizando todos lo que sabía sobre ignorar-gente-estúpida que había aprendido con el tiempo. Pero el Uzumaki lo siguió, y seguía hablando. 'Sakura-chan esto' 'Sakura-chan aquello' 'Maldito Sasuke-teme esto' 'Ganarle a Sasuke-teme' 'Golpear a Sasuke-teme' 'Cita con Sakura-chan'. ¿No podía callarse un solo segundo?

—Ve al grano —le pidió, sin detenerse.

—¡Quiero que me enseñes a conquistar a una chica! —gritó, lo suficientemente alto para dos cosas: que todos los Hyuga que no estaban enterados de que Neji tenía novia se enteraran, y para que supieran que el rubio estaba loco.

El de ojos blancos paró en seco unos segundos, para luego seguir caminando.

—No —dijo firmemente—, lo que estás pidiendo es una tontería, y me niego a intentar ayudarte.

Él se quedó paralizado. ¿Tanto para nada? Claro que no. Sus esfuerzos no serían en vano; él se había hecho la promesa de salir con la chica más linda de Konoha para el final del día, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. Ese era su camino de ninja. Su subconsciente le dijo algo como "¿Qué tiene que ver una chica con tu camino de ninja?", pero lo ignoró. Si él se guiara por su subconsciente seguramente jamás habría llegado a ser lo que era hoy… un gennin. ¡Pero era el mejor de toda la villa!

—Anda, Neji. Si me dices, prometo no decirle a nadie que Tenten está embarazada —dijo, casi gritando.

—¿Qué que? —preguntó el Hyuga, con un tic en el ojo.

—Tú y yo lo sabemos, Neji. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo le hiciste para que aceptara ser tu novia, y nadie más lo sabrá.

La verdad él no sabía nada. Apenas se había enterado de que tenían una relación. Pero el en _verdad _quería hacerse novio de Sakura-chan. ¿A quién dañaba una pequeña mentira blanca? Y menos aún cuando era para contribuir a su sueño de ser Hokage. La voz de su subconsciente se hizo presente de nuevo "Una novia NADA tiene que ver con ser Hokage". Su conciente le dijo que Sakura-chan era bonita.

Su conciente era tan inteligente.

—Voy a hablar con Tenten —dijo el Hyuga, mientras se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse a otro lugar.

—Sí, sí, habla con ella, tienen que arreglar algunos asuntos… —bofetada mental por parte de su subconsciente— Espera… ¡No!

Dicho eso, saltó hacía él y lo tiró al piso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Neji, furioso, con unas ansias asesinas creciendo a cada instante.

—No puedes decirle nada —le dijo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le reprochó el Hyuga, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¡Le prometí a Sakura-chan que no diría nada!

Su conciente lo alabó por una mentira tan perfecta, su subconsciente se preguntó desde cuando era tan inteligente. Entonces se levantó, teniendo precaución con el Hyuga. No quería que todo se arruinase tan rápido. Antes del asesinato inminente quería tener una cita con Sakura-chan. Al menos que su muerte valiera la pena.

Al parecer Neji entendió la situación y no se movió. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el Hyuga habló:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Se formó una sonrisa en su cara. Su conciente empezó a bailar. Su subconsciente se dio por vencida y decidió huir antes de morir junto a él.

* * *

**N/A** ¡Yey! Un capítulo menos, faltan realmente pocos pare llegar al final. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad se los agredezco mucho. No saben que después de esforzarce para hacer un capítulo alguien te diga 'está genial, conti', aunque sea sólo eso. El fic fue hecho para sacarles una sonrisa, espero que lo esté haciendo bien ;) Bueno, espero leernos pronto. Por cierto, espero que se den una leída por mis demás fics *-*

_Es tan fácil escribir las notas de autora y tan difícil escribir un capítulo..._


	6. Bebé

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_

Cualquier persona hubiera pensado que Neji Hyuga era más inteligente que Naruto, y lo era. Por eso mismo tenía que permanecer junto a Naruto, respondiendo hasta la pregunta más estúpida que éste formulase, sólo para que el rubio no gritara a los cuatro vientos… eso.

Un mareo se apoderó de él por unos instantes. De pronto la palabra bebé tuvo otro significado.

Delante de él estaba el Uzumaki, mirándolo como si se tratara de un héroe, sosteniendo un cuaderno y un lápiz. Si Neji no controlaba a Naruto, sería un gran problema. Especialmente por su facilidad de hablar con desconocidos.

—¿Fue tu cabello? —preguntó de repente el rubio.

—¿Qué? —si Neji había pensado que Naruto era tonto ahora lo confirmaba.

—Al parecer las chicas se sienten atraídas por el cabello. El teme siempre ha tenido un peinado con _estilo_, y Shikamaru lo tiene casi tan largo como tú. Dime, ¿es el cabello? Porque el mío también es lindo.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Su cerebro le recordó una escena no demasiado apta para menores.

—No tengo la menor idea, Naruto —respondió con el tono más neutro que le fue posible, intentando ignorar las _indirectas _de su mente.

El Uzumaki se quedó pensativo por un momento, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta. Neji empezó a desesperarse; no era suficiente escuchar las preguntas del _tonto _rubio, no, era escuchar las_ tontas_ preguntas del _tonto_ rubio. Este era el peor momento de su vida. Pasó por su mente dejar a Naruto solo e ir con Tenten para aclarar el asunto, pero al momento esa idea pasó a convertirse en una imagen de Lee enterándose del embarazo de su compañera.

O peor. Gai enterándose del embarazo de su pupila.

Si las pláticas sobre chicas no habían acabado con su vida, esto sí lo haría.

Mezclar palabras como "llama de la juventud" junto con "mujeres" fue algo que le había dejado un trauma. Un enorme y permanente trauma. Imaginarse a Gai hablándole de la irresponsabilidad, de los problemas que ambos tendrían, de cómo cuidar a un bebé…

Casi se desmaya al pensar en eso. No por Gai —aunque también era algo que le afectaría bastante… de por vida—, si no por el hecho de que un _bebé_ sería su _hijo._

Suyo y de Tenten.

Su _hijo._

—¡Mío! —gritó Naruto de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tuyo? —preguntó mientras el tic en su ojo regresaba.

—¡Neji! ¡Dile que el _shampoo_ es mío!

La escena era extraña: Naruto peleaba con una de las tantas criadas de la mansión por una canasta llena de accesorios de baño. Pero desde que vio pelear a Tenten con un niño del clan por una kunai nada le parecía lo suficientemente raro.

Se acercó a él, resignado, y lo tomó de la chaqueta para alejarlo de ahí y de cualquier contacto visual con otro Hyuga. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados lo soltó, y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para hablar con alguien que tenía la comprensión de un niño de diez años.

—¡Al menos tengo el _shampoo_! Todo lo demás que me digas sobre chicas será secundario.

Correción. Hablar con Naruto sobre chicas sería más difícil que hacer con un niño de _seis_ años.

* * *

**N/A** Gracias por sus reviews, intentaré responderlos, pero no prometo nada. Realmente estoy falta de tiempo, la escuela me está tragando entera, apenas tuve tiempo de escribir esta semana a causa de las tareas. Además mañana es el desfile del 16 de Septiempre (fecha importante en mi país), y yo me vi obligada a participar ò.ó

Aclarar una pequeña cosa; este capítulo tenía dos versiones opcionales, al final gracias a Naoko (H) me decidí por esta, si alguien le interesa conocer la otra (desde el punto de vista de Naruto) díganme, y veré que hacer. Casi llegamos al final, a lo mucho tres caps más *-*


	7. Respuesta

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

* * *

_Maldición. Neji le había quitado el shampoo. Talvez quería conservar el secreto, pero esa no era razón para quitarle su oportunidad de conquistar chicas. El Hyuga tomó una pose pensativa mientras lo miraba fijamente, intentando ver cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarle.

Lo había logrado.

Neji abrió la boca para decir algo. El gran momento había llegado. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas se daría, y él podría conquistar a la chica que quisiese.

—Eres un tonto

Decepción.

Lo había dicho en un tono neutro, como todo lo que decía, sin toque de duda. Pero esa era una cosa que la mayoría de Konoha le decía, por lo tanto esperaba otra respuesta más detallada.

—Búscate una chica a la que le gusten los tontos.

¿Esa era la solución? No, no podía ser… era demasiado simple. ¿No había un gran secreto detrás del complot de los chicos _guays_? No, claro que no. Además no había ninguna chica a la que le gustasen los chicos tontos. Todas buscaban lo mismo: alguien atento, cariñoso, fuerte, con instinto protector, que las escuchara, que hablará con ellas, inteligente…

Todas buscaban algo completamente imposible.

—Neeh, Neji, esas chicas no existen. —le dijo con un tono infantil mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—No existe nada que te asegure algo con una chica, Naruto. Cada una tiene un prototipo diferente de chico perfecto. No sé más del asunto, y me niego a seguir hablando contigo sobre esto —fue lo único que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Naruto se quedó realmente pensativo por primera vez en su día. Neji tenía razón. Por eso no debía buscar a Sakura, porque ella necesitaba a otro tipo de persona. Y él mismo también. Suspiró fastidiado. Sería bastante difícil encontrar a alguien a quien le gustara un tonto, y aún más que quisiera estar junto a él, y él junto a ella.

El amor era demasiado complicado.

Mejor iba por un ramen.

Sonrió y caminó hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba. Apenas vislumbró a Hinata y corrió hacía ella.

—Hinata, ¿quieres ir a comer un ramen conmigo? —le preguntó inmediatamente, al recordar que no tenía dinero y la enorme mansión de Hinata.

Ella se quedó paralizada por unos momentos. Luego tragó saliva mientras su rostro se cubría de un tono rojizo, y apenas pudo susurrar la respuesta.

—Sí —dijo mientras asentía débilmente.

Él sonrió, y la Hyuga tuvo que ser muy fuerte para no desmayarse.

Casi había olvidado el pequeño asunto del embarazo falso, hasta que sintió una kunai pasar peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza.

* * *

**N/A **Este podría considerarse como el capítulo final, pero me niego a dejarlo tan abierto, así que aún falta un epílogo, junto con el capítulo extra, del cual daré link junto con el epílogo. Desde ya gracias por seguir a esta simple historia, sin una trama muy elaborada, pero intentando que todo sea de su agrado :D Sé que había dicho más caps, pero creo que si la alargo jodería la escasa trama que tengo. Aw, terminé *O*


	8. Cosas aprendidas

**_L_**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de esta historia sí es de mi autoría._

* * *

Ese día Naruto había aprendido muchas cosas.

La primera era que jamás debía esconderse en la casa del teme, y menos cuando estaba con Sakura-chan. Sasuke no tuvo piedad de su situación y lo hecho a patadas de la casa, gritando para que así Tenten pudiera encontrarlo.

La segunda era que Hinata era una excelente persona, especialmente cuando alguien requería atención médica. ¡Le agradecía internamente por ser tan buena! Si no hubiera sido por ella apostaría a que estaría muerto. Hyugas indiferentes y una kunoichi furiosa no eran una buena combinación.

La tercera era el nombre del shampoo que los Hyuga usaban. Desde ese día, él también lo uso. ¡Claro que tenían un secreto! Su cabello ahora crecía más, y también más fuerte y sedoso.

Y la cuarta, y más importante, era que él podía predecir el futuro. ¡La cara de Neji cuando se enteró había sido graciosísima! ¿Quién lo supondría? Sólo él, claro, un ser tierno, inteligente, fuerte, próximo Hokage, el que trajo al teme de Sasuke a la aldea, descubierto el secreto del cabello de los Hyuga, _y próximamente con novia, _Naruto Uzumaki. Sólo él podría predecir le existencia de un bebé antes de que ésta se produjese.

* * *

Para terminar, corto e-e Jo... después de 10 borradores y esto fue lo que quedó ._. No sabía como terminar esto, realmente creo que no quería hacerlo ;-; Pero ya, Intruso llegó a su fin ;D Gracias a los 132 reviews que dejaron, a los 44 favoritos y a las 32 alertas. ¡Realmente muchísimas gracias! Como prometí, sí tengo la versión dos del capítulo seis. Los que deseen, busquen el link en mi perfil ;D

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
